battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Video Policy changes
Ok, now recently we had an offer of premium video content out to us by the wikia staff. Now, while that discussion went dead quite a while ago, one thing has been certain to me. Our video policy, compared to our image policy, is inadequate. I mean, totally inadequate. There are no guidelines as to what sorts of videos we should be using - commentaries, montages (god forbid...), general gameplay videos, etc. Now, over the last few weeks and days, Maxwell's been uploading videos of all forms to weapon pages such as AN-94, 870 Combat etc., with the videos sort of conforming to those proposed under the forum idea above (the blame isn't on him though). This highlighted to me just how bad our video guidelines/policies are. In fact, the current entry in the Manual of Style says: :"YouTube videos may be embedded in text, as thumbnails, but may also be placed in video galleries. Due to the size of video galleries, these should only be placed at the end of an article, not within sub-sections. :We also have an official YouTube channel for anyone who wants to submit videos for use on the site without using a personal YouTube account. Any user may submit gameplay videos to be uploaded to the channel. Details of this can be found on Battlefield Wiki:Social Networks." Now, while this does mention the purpose of the wiki channel, and the use of video galleries, it doesn't mention the style of videos, their content, the length and all the other stuff that we need to consider for videos on the wiki. But, considering we have templates, general article structure, and all the other stuff that makes our wiki look one of the most proffessional and best out there, it seems a shame to have videos cluttering the pages, being duplicated in infoboxes and on the page themselves, and then having all sorts of different styles of videos going about the mainspace, all seemingly OK under the "weapon demonstration" project that has had no wiki-led input for a long time. So, having raised a pretty similar point on the forum post above, BP and I have decided to draft a new policy on the usage of videos in the mainspace. The current draft can be seen here, but input from other users is needed. - 13:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say go for it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) One thing I was wondering about is what we should do with the current block of videos that have been uploaded recently. Most of them, under the new policy, would be removed from the mainspace, I would guess, but what would we do about the duplicated ones that are on the wiki's channel (e.g. the 870 Combat Vietnam video in the weapon demonstration section). Would we remove them and only have the infobox video there, or would we leave them? - 18:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : I'd say infobox only. Raw gameplay is, so to speak, long and useless, and allowing montages (I know it's discouraged by the policy, but check the whole point of view) is rather more useful as some kind of endorsing of our part to the montage's creator. With that being said, Infobox only for me. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 18:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Raw gameplay isn't entirely useless; it gives the watcher a feel for how a weapon handles in an actual situation, instead of a closed environment. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::One litte issue about the video thumbnail in template/weapon is that the video frame is so small, therefore i tought it was an idea about taking more bigger frame (standard 640*360). And yes i was worried about it if was gonna take up to mutch space, but i found out showing how weapon handles in bigger format may atract more attention. ::In short summary what should we do now and beyond ? Maxwell123 19:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Rem: montage videos: My idea was that in the meantime we could post videos about the weapon to we can replace it whit own-made video on bf youtube channel. Something is better then nothing right ? Maxwell123 19:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Two problems with the "something is better than nothing" plan: :::- one, nada has been uploaded to the wiki YT channel is two weeks - i.e. that stopped when all the uploading of other content started, so the replacement part of the plan is flawed. :::- two, the gameplay videos that ''have been uploaded (not from our own channel), especially for Battlefield 3, are usually completely different in style and make-up, not to mention graphics set up and whatnot. :::We want to have good content, yeah? But the problem with having something rather than nothing is that we lose the imperative to get stuff uploaded. By keeping the new stuff that we've been adding, even for a short while, subconsciously the guys responsible for making our videos would think "We already have stuff for the (e.g.)AEK-971, let's not bother with making the videos for that", etc. - 19:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Pete: i agree you regarding my previous submitted youtube videos - Those videos i posted is very different in style "We should try to find one ideal way how to demonstrate things" but again i quess its ok have one video embedded in the meantime to we can replace it in future. I try to pick up somewhat ok video from my view. :::Currently my Sony Vegas editing software ended so i may find another software. Any recommendations? Maxwell123 19:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Final review OK, so having finished the draft of the policy, I now need people to comment on any changes that could be made to the policy draft, and how we go about implementing the policy. Please let it be noted that it is still a draft and subject to change, it's not like this is going to be implemented literally overnight and instantly. My proposal for the implementation of the new policy, however, is complicated. We have an awful problem with videos, and considering we're going to be coming under some pressure before October 25th/28th, this NEEDS to be sorted. So, here's my idea on how we implement the policy: *There are two stages to the implementation: **Review **Removal/Replacement (main part of the stage) *Considering the main problem we have at the moment is a huge range of videos and no idea on how to use them or deal with them. Some may say I'm being heavy-handed with this, but we need to get our act together with this one. *The Review stage of the implementation is where we look at the current videos we have and decide on what course of action we take. The Weapon Demonstration Project here is not exempt - in fact it seems to be the main culprit, allowing videos of any format to be uploaded and deemed "fine". **While some may say that all videos are needed, that is not the case. Our overall goal with videos is to be able to upload our own videos, instead of having to use other's videos, and keeping videos on the mainspace reduces the drive to get our own videos done. *The Removal/Replacement stage is self-explanatory - we remove the videos that we highlight in the Review stage, and then replace any videos that we keep (or delete) with Wiki/Wiki-user-made videos. Now, this isn't me trying to pull off a huge revolution against or mass homocide of videos - this is a simple policy change, accompanied by a lengthy implementation process, that is needed. Like having-a-roof-on-your-house neeeded... (see, random examples do work!) - 21:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) k Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:08, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure about the whole having to apply to use your own videos, but otherwise I think it covers all the bases it needs to. - 22:16, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : It was part of an idea (by myself) to stop people from randomly uploading videos to the mainspace. I think I remember SSD having to enforce a similar rule last year, hence the reason why I thought it would be a good idea. - 06:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) : I think Pete is meaning, we need to be more "conscious" about "Which video style" we should be heading towards to post in the mainspace, for exsample there is many different styles, maybe we should try to find one "Ideal" demonstration style - Just my toughts ~ Feedback ? Maxwell123 08:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) About space use in sub-sections: there is positive negative sides about that. Postive: Often people down go down to the video gallery's, they play the demonstration video because it give them an fast clear view about how the gun perform in-game. Video gallerys' dont use that video frame, people may go to youtube to see it. Negative: As mentioned, it take up some huge space, well it isn't mean to be tranformed to an semi-youtube website. Other then that i can't see more downsides about it Maxwell123 08:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC)